The Light Of Elessar's Life
by iampurplelavender
Summary: Coronation day in ROTK. My Version obviously. Imply Slash so you've been warned! A Ficlet. Hope you enjoy this!


The Light of Elessar's Life  
  
===================  
  
For the first time in a very long while, Aragorn was clean. His hair was non-greasy and the smudges of war were cleansed off his face.  
  
The weary look were gone, wiped off when the one enemy was defeated. He looked younger than usual, and he even felt like it.  
  
Aragorn stood nervously as he saw Gandalf took the crown from Gimli. Aragorn lowered his head a little when Gandalf lowered the crown onto his head.   
  
He is now King Elessar.  
  
As soon as he was crowned and pronounced as the King of Gondor, the people cheered. Flowers were let fly to celebrate the joyous occasion.  
  
He smiled. Never had he imagined that the people of Gondor would freely welcome him as the King.  
  
As he looked around, he saw Faramir and and nodded in acknowledgement at him and Faramir smiled at him, happy that Gondor had a King at last.   
  
The young steward amazed him. Faramir was quick and without a doubt accepted him as the king, such as the love that Faramir held for the King of Gondor.  
  
Then, King Elessar saw Eowyn, the woman who once loved him, and now had found another love in his loyal steward. He was happy for both of them.  
  
His eyes looked around the sea of people that surrounded him. Many a familiar faces. Eomer, the hobbits, Gimli, just to name a few.  
  
His smile dropped a little. Where was the one that he was looking for? The one that should have been here to join him in this grand and joyous occasion with him?  
  
Something was amiss. Someone, actually. The feeling of down attacked him. But he kept his smile. He was not about to show his sadness to his people on this day, not after what they went through. So he kept his smile on his face.  
  
His people was still cheering and shouting greetings at him. They were happy. 'And they deserved to be happy', he thought.  
  
Suddenly his ranger keened eyes detected movements in the crowd. He searched for the movement, hope sprang in his heart.  
  
He smiled as he saw a group of elves led by Legolas were walking towards him. 'There is always hope,' he thought happily.  
  
His heart sings at the sight of the ethereal being walking towards him. It was as if a star was shining upon them and the city.  
  
Indeed it looked like it for Legolas was definitely stunning and beautiful to behold. He wore a long tunic that was silver in color and a white shirt that shines when touches with light. His sun-kissed blonde hair reflected the light emitted from the sun. And his porelain skin glowed, even in the broad daylight.  
  
He looked exactly the same when King Elessar first saw him. Beautiful as always, even amidst the war.  
  
The king ran towards the shining ethereal being and stopped when he stood just in front of him.  
  
Legolas put a hand to his chest and bowed in greetings to the King. All the elves followed his gesture.  
  
"Hail, King Elessar. Our congratulations on your coronation day," Legolas's musical voice said.  
  
The king put a hand on Legolas's shoulder and said," Hannon lle, Legolas." That earned him a smile from Legolas.  
  
Then without a word, the king embraced him, trapping the elf by slipping his arms around the his slender waist. Legolas yelped a little, obviously surprised by the action.  
  
"Amin mela lle, mela nin," King Elessar whispered into the elf's pointy ear. Legolas tried to pushed him away but the king's gripped were strong. Or maybe Legolas did not try hard enough.  
  
Legolas whispered," We cannot do this in front of your people, King Elessar. They would not permit."  
  
To which the king replied," Why don't we ask them?" Before Legolas could say anything, the king pulled away from the embrace, but not before holding Legolas's hand in his, and announced.  
  
"This is Legolas, Prince of Greenwood, the keeper of my heart and the light of my life. He is to be my mate for the rest of my life. Is there anyone who object to our union?"  
  
This was followed by silence. No one spoke, or maybe breathe for that matter.  
  
Legolas held his breath. Never in his entire life had he felt so afraid. So nervous.   
  
Suddenly, the crowd cheered loudly," All hail the King and the Prince!"   
  
Then Faramir walked up to the King, smiled before he turned to speak to the people of Gondor. He held up his hand to silence them.  
  
"Welcome, Legolas, Prince of Greenwood, now Prince Consort of Gondor. It seems that it is the people's wish for you to continue to light up our dear King's life. Is it not, O people of Gondor?"  
  
The crowd cheered again before Faramir announced in a loud voice," We welcome you to be a part of Gondor's royal family. We are now your people, Prince Legolas of Gondor! All hail the Prince!"  
  
The crowd cheered and bowed before the royal couple.  
  
King Elessar turned towards Legolas and grinned," See, they loved you."  
  
"But surely you love me more I hope, my King Ellesar," Legolas repied with a smile, his eyes twinkling, for he was happy to be with his love.  
  
The king put a finger to Legolas's mouth and said," To you, mela nin, I'm always Aragorn. Amin mela lle, Legolas."  
  
Legolas smiled lovingly at the king and said,"Amin mela lle, Aragorn."  
  
With that, Aragorn leaned towards Legolas and kissed him passionately on the lips, ignoring the cheers, applause and amused looks that they were getting from the Gondorians.  
  
The people looked in awe as light seemed to emit from Legolas and shone brightly at their king, a feeling of happiness surrounded them.  
  
Their king spoke the truth; Legolas was truly the light of King Elessar's life.  
  
~ The End ~  
  
Just an idea I got after watching ROTK... hope you enjoyed it...  
  
Review please and tell me what you think...  
  
Thank you for reading...  
  
Translation (but I'm sure most of you knew this):  
  
Hannon lle : Thank You  
  
Amin mela lle : I Love You  
  
Mela nin : My Love 


End file.
